


On Thin Ice

by tinyenthusiasttriumph



Category: Hannibal (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Victuuri are not anime in this, figure skating, loudly implied cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyenthusiasttriumph/pseuds/tinyenthusiasttriumph
Summary: Will and Hannibal have decided to spend some quality time in Paris. Everything is going well until the neighbors move in. What happens when a silver haired fox and his adoring poodle snuggling husband meet the cannibaes? Oh hell, strap in my lovelies shit is about to go down!!!





	On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I've tagged this properly. Please leave me notes if I haven't and I will fix quickly. Another note: I was asked if this is an anime story or real life so for sake of readership let's go with Viktor and Yuri are real in this one but maybe you'll get some figure skating murder husbands one day.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

 

 

Hannibal Lecter had always been a light sleeper. He was keenly aware of everything going on in his surroundings. A hunter's life. Alert. Ready to run. Now Hannibal could sleep through a tornado, happily being sucked into the vortex of a twister with his beloved Will Graham.

 

They were on holiday in Paris, a risky endeavor but it's what Will wanted and who was he to deny him.

 

Of course, with Hannibal it was mandatory that they were the perfect distance from any number of the beckoning views in this decadent city, and so they settled into a beautiful apartment for their extended trip. It was quaint and tasteful. Nothing over the top. His love hadn't quite taken to living a life outside of plaid and Old Spice, and as much as he spoiled him with the finer things in life, he knew Will felt more comfortable with familiar items. Hannibal could saturate Will's pristine skin with the finest cologne any  _ parfumerie _ could offer, but his preference would always be the ship on the bottle. Fancy things, as Will liked to joke, didn't make him anymore attractive or attracted, and Hannibal had to agree. Living as he had done for so long was agreeable, but if Will was to ask him he would burn it all down and live amongst the ash.

 

The morning sun was shining through the gauzy curtains, spilling onto the balcony when Hannibal heard a murmur in his left ear. It only urged him to open his eyes when the softness of the sound turned into a cacophanous moan. A desirous, hungry sound that made the hair on his arms lift and the skin underneath pucker, sending a soft shock through his system. 

 

Will's breathing became shallow and sporadic, something Hannibal was all too familiar with. A smile spread wide across his face as he imagined that Will was dreaming of him, and many of the things they did together beyond a little murder. Passionate. Hot. Exhilarating things. 

 

Hannibal could feel the blood simmer in his veins. The need to awaken his sleeping prince with a kiss was overwhelming, but the sight of him dreaming was too intoxicating. He turned slowly to take in the entirety of his bedmate, eyes focused on his mouth and the sounds of quickening pleasure escaping his soft pliant lips. He felt his cock hardening. Whatever Will was dreaming, Hannibal wanted so desperately to make it reality. He moved his hand towards the thin soft sleep pants that were keeping him from the buttery skin of Will's thighs. He wanted them wrapped around him at once.

 

Hannibal's fingers were millimeters away from the drawstring when Will startled him with a shout.

 

_ “Oh God, don't stop.” _

 

Will was in the thralls of what anyone could plainly see was an orgasm. If his eyelids had been open, one would probably have seen the whites of his eyes as they rolled back into his head. Whatever he was experiencing in his lusty dream made him roll over on his back and grip the silk sheets tightly. He started to buck and thrust his pelvis upwards. 

 

Hannibal withdrew his hand quickly and sat up in bed to take in this wondrous exhibition. Whatever they were doing in Will's mind he prayed he could be a part of in the light of this day. He was rock hard and wanted nothing more than to be firmly anchored deep within the warmth and slick of his partner.

 

Will shouted out once again,

 

_ “Your mouth feels so good. Suck me harder.”  _

 

There was a pause. A few more moans of intense pleasure. A few more thrusts of the hips, and then Hannibal noticed the material of Will's sleep pants becoming wet as he climaxed. Hannibal pleased with the finality of Will's wet dream decided to take the opportunity to wake him up with a kiss, when Will made one more declaration in his sleep.

 

_ “That was amazing...Viktor.” _

 

The burning lust he felt turned to ice cold rage. 

 

_ “WAKE UP.” _

 

Hannibal shook Will so violently that he was on the verge of leaving bruises on his skin.

 

Will having been so abruptly sprung from his dream state had a look of confusion as he was being shaken and glared at. The irises of his lover's eyes were dark and vengeful. Will had seen that look before. Hannibal was in what he so fondly called ‘'murder mode”, and whatever Will had done he had better act fast. He didn't want to die in Paris.

 

_ “Hannibal, calm the fuck down,”  _

 

Will brought his hands up to push Hannibal back so he could right himself and stand up. If they were going to fight he wanted equal footing.

 

Will pushed Hannibal firmly with both hands flat against his chest. Hannibal's breathing was heavy and hot. There was no mistaking his anger was about to reach the limit at which he could restrain it, and Will had to act fast.

 

_ “HANNIBAL!!! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN.”  _

 

Will was able to make his stand, just steps away from the bed as he maneuvered quickly from the raging vessel that was his usually adoring partner. If he hadn’t been trying to figure out a way to survive the next thirty seconds, he would have been trying to figure out why Hannibal wanted to kill him. His next move had to be the stupidest one he had ever made, well maybe not THE stupidest, but he had to do something. In a lightning fast manner, he launched himself head on against the snarling mass of arms and legs hunched on the bed, his target the silvered fluff of Hannibal's chest, hoping to knock him off his guard. He turned his shoulders in to make contact and hurled himself forward. He had enough strength to knock Hannibal backwards almost entirely off the the bed. Hannibal was dazed enough that Will made no time straddling the horizontal maniac, so he could get the upper hand. Once Hannibal realized what had happened he quickly moved to throw Will off him, but the other man pushed Hannibal's arms down with all the strength he had.

 

_“Hannibal.”_   
  
Will looked directly into the eyes of his lover. Whatever was going on inside his head was causing him pain. Hannibal was hurt and Will needed to get through to him.

 

_ “Babe, please. I need you to breathe slowly and tell me what is wrong.” _

 

Hannibal's eyes still burned with rage, but they connected with Will's so he was confident he had his attention.

 

_ “It's clear that you're hurt and angry. And I'm somehow the reason. Murdering me won't do either of us any good, because I will be DEAD.” _

 

The cannibal took a deep breath as if hearing the words had somehow broken him free of the veil that was clouding his judgement.

 

Will registering his mood shift once again pleaded,

 

_ “I love you. Please don't kill me. At least not until you tell me what I've done to deserve such a swift and painful reckoning.” _

 

Again. A deep breath. And suddenly his body seemed to ease. Muscles slowly untangling. But his eyes. 

 

Words were not working, so Will was going to have to use his good old fashioned wiles to get this shit under control. He leaned into Hannibal, closing the distance between their lips. He was dangerously close to the mouth that was equal parts capable of pleasure and pain, and took a gamble that he would draw back from this kiss not missing a lip or other parts of his face.

 

Will smashed their mouths together. He could taste the venom from Hannibal's anger but wasn't deterred. He caressed his face gently as if trying to tame a wild animal. He worked his tongue into the warmth of his lover’s snarling maw, determined to change the tides. Redirect this crushing wave of pain that was spilling over into their bed. 

 

Hannibal was fighting him every moment, but Will loved him against the madness and intended to soothe his angry lion.

 

With no response from Hannibal, Will decided on Plan B. He brought his mouth down and over the glistening skin of Hannibal's neck, sucking the droplets of sweat gathered in the crevices between muscles. Nibbling at his Adam's apple. He inhaled the musky scent emanating from the patch of hair covering the firm muscles of his chest. He licked and suckled his way to Hannibal's navel. Scooping his tongue in and collecting a small drop of salty condensation that had collected there. As much as Hannibal's mood had caught him off guard, it was making him crazy. He could taste every ounce of violence on his murderous lover, and it burned up his insides with a fire that only fucking Hannibal senseless could put out. Truth was, he liked his cannibal angry. That ferocity connected to Will's other half, the one who delighted. It pushed the one who tolerated over the edge to drown in a sea of mediocrity. This new Will wanted fire. Wanted to taste its ash on his tongue and feel its flames flicker at the edges of his sanity. 

 

With zero hesitation or fear, he moved his mouth to the large cock laying flaccid between Hannibal's thighs. He might be angry but even in this state Will knew he couldn't be resisted. He was going to take Hannibal's anger, devour it, and bring him back from whatever ledge he had walked towards emotionally.

 

Will took Hannibal's cock in his hand, massaging the tip with his thumb, pushing the organ upwards so that Will could gain access to Hannibal's balls. He continued to massage the unresponsive organ as he took turns sucking at the soft skin, alternating flicks of his tongue to the twin sacks. He sensed a slight change. He was hoping Hannibal was easing into pleasure. Will wanted to make him feel good. 

 

He continued the lusty assault to Hannibal's groin, taking his time. He could go all night if he had to. He wasn't leaving this bed until he made Hannibal climax. He was going to tame this monster. 

 

Will pushed Hannibal's thighs firmly until he was spread wide open. Surprisingly, Hannibal did not fight him. Will wanted to taste more. More heat. More fire. He dragged his tongue from the soft skin of Hannibal's balls to the tightened muscles of his anus. Flicking and teasing. Making his hole wet and slick. 

 

Hannibal hadn't made a sound during Will's seduction, but now a slow breathy sigh escaped his mouth, audible to Will's ears. Will smiled to himself. He was winning this fight. 

 

Will continued to lick and pleasure Hannibal orally, while still using his hand to massage his beautiful cock. The dueling stimulation was calming the storm inside Hannibal. Within seconds he was rock hard. His breathing was heavy. His skin was flushed. Will wanted to take him. Fill him. Own the creature he held inside. He made his move to reposition himself better, but was stopped by a powerful embrace pushing him back off the bed, until they were both standing face to face.

 

It took Will by surprise, but he was wildly turned on by this entire morning’s events and wanted Hannibal so badly. Without warning he was being pushed back towards the bed and shoved on his knees.  Hannibal was forceful and brutish, and Will was aching for whatever came next. His pajama pants were yanked down exposing his increasingly throbbing hole. Will's cock was engorged and hanging pendulously between his thighs. 

 

He felt a burning sting as Hannibal's hand bounced off the softness of his ass cheek. Will let out a grunt as the action became repetitive contact. The spanking getting harder and harder. This was something new to Will. They had never done this before. Whatever Will had done, he was being scolded and he liked it. 

 

He wanted this delicious punishment. 

 

_ “I've been very very naughty. Punish me more _ .” 

 

He felt powerful asking for it. Dying wasn't sexy, but whatever this was certainly fed a part of Will's soul.

 

The words reached somewhere in Hannibal's mind palace that fueled him to move to the opposite virginal mound and repeat the brutal slapping. Each hit stung. Will had to bite his lip to calm his wails. Blood filled his mouth with each aggressive thwack. Suddenly it stopped. He heard Hannibal trying to regulate his breathing. Will didn't make a move. Mostly because he couldn't see what Hannibal was doing, but also because his rear end was swollen. He could feel his skin pulsing. Hannibal's hand prints were etched into the bruised flesh.

 

Suddenly he felt light touches to his thighs. Soft padding being dragged along his curves. Then he felt a small spot of pressure on his inflamed skin. It was hard to feel anything at the moment, but suddenly it became clear that Hannibal was kissing him. Soft gentle kisses. Will suddenly felt his chest tighten. In his frenzied state of passionate need, it never occurred to him that Hannibal could possibly be dueling emotionally within himself. 

 

_ “Jesus. Graham,” _ Will thought to himself,  _ “What the hell did you do?” _

 

Suddenly a sharp sting shocked him back to reality. His ass was on fire. That's when he heard it. A barely audible sniffle. A short gasp to hold back the stream of tears. Yet a few drops fell anyway. The salt was mixing with his exposed skin. Will couldn't take it. He also couldn't really move. So he flattened himself slowly to the bed and reached his hand back to make contact with whatever part of Hannibal he could. He felt Hannibal's fingers find his, and Will tugged at him.

 

_ “Hannibal, please come lie down with me.” _

 

Will felt the bed lower as Hannibal moved to lay next to him. He placed his cheek on Will's back rubbing his hand along Will's spine. Will would have preferred Hannibal look him in the eye but what he wanted most was this closeness. 

 

He could feel tears wetting his skin and the warmth of Hannibal's cheek.

 

_ “Hannibal please tell me what I did. You're the most important person in this world to me. You're my home. You're my life. I would never purposefully hurt you.” _

 

_ “Oh my darling Will. Jealousy is a dangerous emotion. A volatile affliction I suffered from momentarily. The thought that I wanted to cause irreparable damage to your being has caused me great pain.”  _

 

_ “Hannibal, come here. Let me look at you.” _

 

Hannibal acquiesced to Will's request, and moved to lay beside him carefully turning his partner to his side taking care of his sore skin so that they were face to face. Hannibal brought his palm to the stubble growing on Will's chin and thumbed at him gently. Brushing the softness of his lips. 

 

_ “Hannibal, please kiss me and tell me you love me. That you forgive me.”  _

 

Salty rivulets fell from Hannibal's eyes as he kissed his love into Will's wanting mouth. Soft pecks, swirling tongues. Gentle and loving and complete. 

 

_ “I love you more than life itself my wicked boy. I would kill anyone that separated my heart from its true home. I gave it to you the moment we met, before I knew that truly loving someone without limits would completely change my life. Change me. Even when I didn't want to accept it I was yours Will. I will be yours until the day I return to this Earth. Should we ever part, I would be yours still. Always. I will love you forever.” _

 

_ “Please tell me what I did my love. I still don't understand.” _

 

Hannibal caressed Will's cheek, sniffling back the tears that had started to lessen. Will locked eyes with him. He could feel the air thin. The anticipation of finally knowing what set this whole thing in motion was making it hard to breathe.  The soft caress turned to a tightening grip. Hannibal wasn't angry. Will didn't feel like they were about to start at square one, but whatever words were about to pass his lips, he could tell it was serious and that Hannibal wanted Will to listen intently to what he had to say.

 

_ “You said his name in your sleep. You orgasmed in our bed thinking about another man's mouth on you, and if it ever happens again I am going to kill him, his husband and their fluffy foo foo dog and make you eat every bit of them yourself, starting with the sauteed cock of the silver haired Russian you seem to be attracted to.” _

 

Will's mouth stood agape. 

 

Hannibal leaned in kissed the corner of his stunned partner’s wide open lips. 

 

_ “Jealousy is a vulgar emotion. I'm not proud of my reactions this morning. Hurting you is not an option I want to choose again.” _

 

Hannibal raised himself off the bed, 

 

_ “I'm going to get the first aid kit so I can't tend to the wounds I caused. Please nod to let me know you've heard my warning.” _

 

Mouth still open, Will nodded his head.

 

Hannibal made his way to the bathroom to grab supplies. He suddenly heard the doorbell ring and the chipper sounds of a dog outside in the hallway. He exited the bath to answer the door. He was steps away when he heard Will's voice.

 

He had made his way slowly and painfully to the living room, hoping a bath would clear his head and calm his aching body.

 

“ _ Hannibal, whatever you think you know about my ‘attraction’ to Viktor. It's nothing. It was a dream that I had zero responsibility for. He's a nice guy. They're good people. You'd like them too if you gave them a chance. Please tell me you wouldn't do what you said you would. It doesn't mean anything. You know I'm yours.” _

 

_ “Will. Your pleading is beneath you. If you don't want me to carry out my promise. Then don't make me.” _

 

The doorbell rang again followed by the high pitch ‘woohoo’ of an enthusiastic Russian figure skater. A skater who had made plans to help Will shop for a surprise weekend getaway for Hannibal, a plan that had been set in motion before Viktor became a name that would inevitably be found swirling on a Rolodex.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
